


For Angels to Fly

by The_Tardis_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tom Hiddleston/OC - Freeform, Writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tardis_Queen/pseuds/The_Tardis_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston never believed in angels. That is, until he met Charlie White who was everything he ever wanted and more. 24 years after their initial meeting, they meet once more under chance circumstances and feelings still linger even under the pretense of marriage. Can Tom and Charlie work together one last time? Or will resolves crumble and fall as they hopelessly fall back into each other's lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Angels to Fly

9 year old Thomas Hiddleston didn’t believe in angels. He believed in logic and in which that he could taste, touch, feel, hear and see. Angels and religion were two things that he never had much time or patience for and chose to embrace books and cultures from long ago. 

It was a simple day when his belief (or shall we say, disbelief) in angels changed for the rest of his life. The day had dawned bright and clear, strange for a March day in London town and he, like always, had been bussed off his academy, bright blonde curls bouncing up and down with the movement of the vehicle. Next to him, his best friend Matthew sat, chatting idly about the TV programme they had watched the day before. Tom didn’t pay him much attention but instead watched the landscape hurry past the bus. However, he was surprised to feel that the bus was beginning to slow down, the door opening to allow someone he had never seen before enter. 

She would have been considered normal in the eyes of anyone else. A pair of twin fawn colored braids bounced up and down as she entered the bus, her bright honey colored eyes darting back and forth like a deer who had just been spotted by a hunter in the woods. She looked nervous, biting at a pair of full but nonetheless chapped lips. He watched her exchange light conversation with the bus driver and then she looked up. He had half a mind to make Matthew take the seat across to him and wave to the pretty girl. 

“Who is that?” Tom asked in a hushed whisper as she sat behind the bus driver, hands folded neatly on her pleated skirt as if to pray, keeping her thick lashes lowered as to not stare at anyone else. 

“Dunno. I guess she’s new,” Matthew said, craning his neck to look over the seat, “I’ve never seen her before!” 

For the boys, the rest of the bus ride was spent watching the girl, eyeballing her to see if they could figure anything else about her out. At one point, a girl named Kaitlin came and sat next to her and the two began to chat idly. The girl’s voice was American and sweet, a soft soprano that made Tom wish that she was talking to him. Finally, they pulled up to the Academy and hurried off, Tom jogged over to the girl who was looking up at the school with apprehension on her face. 

“Excuse me!” He called, catching the girl’s attention. She was about the same height as him, maybe a bit smaller but she seemed even tinier, “What’s your name?” 

She smiled at him. Her teeth were slightly crooked and overlapping but he thought it just made her look even cuter, “Charlie! What’s yours?” 

“Tom!” He spat out quickly, “Tom Hiddleston. Do you need help finding your way around? I can help you, you know.” 

She shook her head, “No thank you. I got the tour yesterday.” The bell rang and she gave him another smile, “It was nice meeting you. I hope we can talk again soon!” 

She started up the steps and Tom watched her go before blurting out a question that even surprised himself, “Are you an angel?!” 

The girl turned around and gave him another crooked grin, “No! Of course not! That would be rather silly, don’t you think?” 

With that, the girl turned on her heel and walked into the building, not even bothering to say goodbye as she entered the building.

It was at that very moment that Tom Hiddleston began to believe that angels truly walked among mortals. 

-24 years later-

Tom Hiddleston ran a hand through his now dark, curly hair and sighed. All he wanted was a strong drink and to step outside. The hustle and bustle of Hollywood was getting to him and he was tired of going all the time. He stepped outside the high rise and looked down at the paparazzi that lined the street like insects, waiting their turn to nab at the sugary delicacies inside the building. He sighed and leaned against the railing, the drone of traffic, sirens and shouting people lulling him into a daze. 

“Pretty shitty in there, huh?” 

He opened his eyes to see a man standing next to him leaning against the balcony, sipping on what Tom assumed to be an alcoholic beverage. He could smell whiskey from where he was standing. He turned to face the man and cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” Tom said waiting for a name. The man laughed, drained his drink and placed his glass dangerously on the edge of the balcony. The man then proceeded to pull out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up, taking a long, slow drag. 

“I didn’t say it. But it’s Atticus.” 

Tom instantly knew who the man was. He had a TV show...a good one, if he remembered correctly...it had amassed a HUGE following and rumor had it that he was engaged to the lead writer, a scandal around Hollywood these days. “You don’t happen to be Atticus Reynolds of The Machine, are you?” 

“I am. And you are Tom Hiddleston, bane of every man’s existence.” He said with a laugh, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

The two shook hands and discussed work quietly when the glass door slid open, “Atticus? Are you coming back inside?” A soft, soprano voice rang out over the balcony and both men turned around. Tom could barely believe his eyes. 

She still had her honey colored eyes but they had darkened around the edges, the honey unspoiled by the coca richness of her irises. Her hair was a different color, more red than auburn now and she still had a slight smattering of freckles across her nose. She had filled out as well, her stature becoming more womanly with curves in all the right places...the dress did little to deter Tom’s imagination. Her eyes flicked from man to man before she realized who her fiance was speaking to. 

“Thomas,” Atticus said, reaching around and wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist, “I’d like to introduce my fiance, Charlie White. Genius with a keyboard and a guitar, all around perfect woman, and my bride to be.” 

“C-Charlie?” Tom nearly choked on his own spit as Atticus planted a kiss on the side of her forehead. She gave him a not so nearly crooked grin and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. 

“It’s been too long!” She exclaimed, instantly recognizing her old friend, “I was always wondering when we were going to run into one another. Of course, the industry is only so small.” Laughing, she daintily sipped from a drink and gave him another smile, “I thought it would be weird if I tried to find you through Benedict Cumberbatch but you were so elusive...Well, you are a movie star.” 

“You should have definitely sent me an email or text!” Tom said quickly, only then realizing that he had been digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. He loosened his fists and relaxed slightly, “As much as I’d like to continue this conversation, I’m going to go get a drink. Would either of you care for something?” 

Charlie nodded to her drink, “I think we’re good. But I hope you come back outside! I haven’t seen you since high school!” 

“Of course. Be back in a bit,” He smiled at the couple and walked back inside, the throbbing music instantly causing his headache to resurface. He winced and walked over to the bar, his stomach turning, “Scotch on the rocks,” He told the bartender who nodded and quickly set to making Tom his drink. Tom didn’t even bother picking it up but numbly wandered towards the front door of the establishment, thinking about those honey eyes and ever so crooked smile. Skin flushed, he stepped outside, oblivious to the paparazzi and bodyguards beating them off. Instinctively, he threw his hand up around his face as he was helped into a dark SUV. Once the door closed and they were away from the curb, his brain began to slowly process what he had seen. 

Charlie White was in Hollywood.

Charlie White was getting married. 

Charlie White was still the angel he knew. 

Tom was still madly in love with an angel.


End file.
